


The Princess and the Punk

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Hayner being a flustered mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Once the issues of the keyblade war are dealt with, Kairi decides on a little vacation in Twilight Town to visit some old friends.





	The Princess and the Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyanBerri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/gifts).



> Congrats, you have succesfully spread the word of HayKai :D

Well, damn. Hayner had thought Kairi was pretty the last time they’d met, but now she was downright breathtaking. How the sun reflected on her hair, making it look like fire, and how she smiled when she spotted him.

Get back to the present, Hayner! His cheeks felt warm, so he just hoped his wide grin hid the blush as he waved at her. “Hey, Kairi.”

Kairi came over to him. “Long time no see!”

Crap, he’d just been supposed to pick her up from the station, not go completely braindead! Trying to buy himself some time to think, Hayner rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh, should we go?”

She nodded and fell in beside him. “How’ve you guys been? Anything new?”

“Well, we’ve been hanging out with Roxas and Xion a lot since they’ve come back.” Hayner was torn between trying to get to the usual spot as quickly as possible to escape this awkwardness, or taking some detours to get some more time alone with Kairi. But taking detours like this might come off as creepy… Better not. “I think they’re visiting Radiant Garden right now though.” He glanced over at her. “You cut your hair, right? Looks nice.”

“Thanks.” Kairi wrapped a strand around her ginger. “I’ve been thinking about growing it out again, actually.”

“Oh, well, your hair looks great long, too!” Hayner’s reply came probably a little too fast and was a little too loud, but Kairi just laughed.

“Thanks.” Her smile made his heart skip a beat.

It didn’t take long until they reached the usual spot. Normally, being this close to the train station was nice, but right now Hayner wished it’d be at the other end of town. “Ah, it’s right here.” Hayner pushed away the curtain hiding the entrance. He waited until Kairi had passed through before he followed her, letting the curtain fall back into place.

 

“So you have a keyblade, too?” Olette tilted her head to the side.

Hayner was instantly on the edge of his seat. “Come on, show us!”

Kairi stood up and held out her hand; a bright light shone from it, and when it faded, she held a keyblade in her hand. A pretty one, too, with flowers decorating its end. It was nowhere near as pretty as Kairi, though.

“Wow!” While Pence and Olette stared wide-eyed, Hayner jumped up from his seat.

He took a step closer. “Can you show us how you use it?” He’d seen Sora use a keyblade before, but only from a distance while running away from something; not exactly the best viewpoint.

“I would, but on what?”

Good question; there weren’t any monsters in here. They looked around for something else to hit, when Hayner picked up his skateboard. “Hit this, I’ll block!” He grabbed on to the axes, holding the board in front of him like a shield.

“Hayner, that’s a skateboard.”

Hayner just glanced at Olette and shrugged. “It’ll be fine, it can take a beating.”

Kairi thought about it for a moment before a grin formed on her face. “All right, I’ll try not to break it.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she drew back the keyblade; Hayner just now noticed how blue they were, like the ocean on a summer day… An observation that distracted him so long he just barely managed to raise his skateboard in time to block Kairi’s swing.

She’d put quite a bit of force behind it, making Hayner stumble back a step, but his skateboard easily withstood it.

“Are you okay?”

Hayner nodded. “Yeah, do it again! This was so cool!” He readied his skateboard, determined not to get taken by surprise this time.

He was much better at blocking the next couple of swings. It was obvious Kairi was pulling her punches; once or twice she hit hard enough to make a worrying crack come from the skateboard, followed by a far more gentle swing.

Hayner hadn’t even realized that he’d been taking a step back every time he was hit, until his back touched the wall. Surprised, he half turned around, lowering the skateboard.

Luckily, Kairi managed to stop mid-swing, so that she just gave Hayner a gentle tap on the arm.

“Ah, sorry.” Hayner scratched the back of his head as he felt his cheeks heating up again.

Kairi giggled and let her keyblade disappear. “I guess that’s enough for now.” She sat back down and patted the empty spot next to her.

Hayner put his skateboard back down on the ground and, after a heartbeat of hesitation, sat down next to Kairi.

 

The group talked until near sunset, the light in the usual spot slowly dimming. Kairi glanced at the entrance. “I should probably go to my hotel.”

Olette looked from her to Hayner and back. “All right. Hayner, can you take her there so she doesn’t get lost? Pence and I still have some homework to do.”

“We do?” Pence tilted his head to the side.

That earned him a quick glare from Olette. “Yeah, we do. Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“What… Ohh, right, that one!” Pence shrugged. “Yeah, we really have to work on that, sorry!” He waved goodbye and left, followed by Olette.

Hayner looked after them for a moment before he turned towards Kairi. “Guess we should go, too.”

For a little while, they walked in silence; at least the orange light of the setting sun probably hid that Hayner was blushing. Damn, this was his chance! He couldn’t blow it! Now he just had to find the right words…

They were almost at the hotel before he found them; now or never! “Say, Kairi… Do you wanna, um, I mean, maybe we could… Would you like to…”

Yeah, so much for being cool.

Kairi giggled and put a finger over Hayner’s lips, stopping him from stumbling over his words even more. “How about the two of us go get some ice cream tomorrow?”

She removed her finger, and Hayner nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’d be great!”

“All right. Let’s meet here again, and you can show me the way.” With a smile, she waved and turned around to enter the hotel. But after just one step, she changed her mind and gave Hayner a small peck on the cheek first. “See you!”

Hayner looked after her for quite a while after she’d already disappeared behind the doors. Then, he jumped up in the air. “Yes!”

He jumped on his skateboard and hurried home. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough!

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much went from "Huh, never really considered it" to "Okay, they have potential" to "YES THEY'RE GREAT TOGETHER!". I didn't expect that to happen but... Well... Idk, they're just cute together, I like.


End file.
